Vent
by Des Parfaits
Summary: Ditemani sinar jingga dan hembusan angin disebuah taman, mereka bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan cinta. [Sulay]


**disc**: author tidak memilik hak kepemilikan atas cast. just a plot in this fanfic.

**warn:** shounen-ai. OOC. romance.

**cast** : Kim Joonmyeon - Zhang Yixing.

check this one out!

* * *

**Vent**

* * *

"Aaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga"

Seorang namja tengah meregangkan otot dan tulang-tulangnya yang serasa kaku. Lebih dari 5 jam ia berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dalam setumpuk map yang jika dilihat sepintas itu tak akan habis dalam waktu sehari. Namun entah namja itu mempunyai tangan dengan speed yang lebih atau bagaimana, ia mampu melahap kertas-kertas penuh dengan huruf itu lebih cepat. Ujung mata orbsnya melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 4—sore. Namja tampan itu segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar ruang kerjanya. "Semoga tidak terlambat" gumamnya.

Kim Joonmyeon nama namja tampan yang mampu menyedot tatapan kagum dari seluruh pegawai dan karyawan di kantor besar itu. Kenapa? Diusianya yang cukup muda ia telah menjadi seorang direktur muda yang sukses. Oke—langsung ke benang merah.

Sang mentari mulai turun perlahan dari singgasananya dan memancarkan cahaya jingga menambah cantiknya kota Seoul. Joonmyeon keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari kecil menuju taman mengingat hari yang semakin sore. "Semoga masih ada" gumamnya lagi. Siapa yang ingin dia temui?

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ujung manik hitam itu menangkap sosok namja lain tengah duduk sendiri disebuah bangku taman. Menengadahkan kepala dengan mata tertutup dan anak rambut didahi yang berantakan tersapu angin semilir sore hari membuatnya tampak manis. Ya. Ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun lalu sejak pertama kali Joonmyeon bertemu dengannya. Selalu di dapati namja manis itu dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat ini ia lihat. Namja manis itu tampak menikmati angin sore yang berhembus lembut membelai-belai kulit putihnya ditemani pancaran cahaya jingga kemerahan dari sang surya yang hampir setiap sore menghiasi wajah putih dan manisnya. Entah apa alasannya Joonmyeon tak tahu. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah wajah manis namja itu terlihat—cantik.

Senyum angelic tersungging di bibir namja tampan itu. Perlahan mendekati sosok namja yang kini tengah asik menikmati angin sorenya—lagi. "Ehem" Joonmyeon berdehem saat merasa kedatangannya tak disadari. Namja itu membuka matanya. Sedikit terkejut dengan deheman Joonmyeon dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ujung mata indahnya menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, lengkap dengan kemeja kerja yang sudah tak tampak rapi lagi dan dasi melonggar masih melingkari lehernya—sama persis saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Sosok itu terlihat sangat—tampan. Namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ani. Duduklah" jawab namja manis itu seraya menepuk-nepuk bangku kayu, mempersilahkan Joonmyeon duduk. Dengan senang hati Joonmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah namja manis itu.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau sudah kebosanan dan pergi" ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada penuh kelegaan. Namja manis itu kembali tersenyum hangat menunjukkan lesung pipit lucu dipipi kanannya.

"Kalau kau yang ku tunggu, tak mungkin merasa bosan" sahutnya. Joonmyeon semakin tersenyum lebar dan mengacak pelan surai coklat milik sang namja manis. Joonmyeon selalu menemaninya. Joonmyeon selalu menyempatkan diri mendatangi taman itu untuk menikmati angin dan cahaya indah bersamanya. Sejak—

FLASHBACK

"Maaf, kau mengambil tempatku". Terdengar suara seorang namja manis menyadarkan sosok Joonmyeon yang tengah terlelap dengan kepala menengadah. Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Baru saja ia memasuki gerbang indah di alam mimpi tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggunya. "Aish, kau ini mengganggu saj—" gerutuan Joonmyeon tercekat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Apa dia masih tertidur dan bermimpi? Joonmyeon mengucek matanya beberapa kali berharap sosok dihadapannya ini menghilang dan dapat ia simpulkan bahwa itu adalah malaikat #tsaah#. Namun hasilnya tetaplah sama. Sosok dihadapannya tak kunjung menghilang dan kini menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Maaf, kau mengambil tempatku" ujar namja manis itu sekali lagi seolah tak sabar. Secara tidak langsung itu terdengar seperti mengusir Joonmyeon. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya diam di tempat. Terpaku.

"Hey" namja manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Joonmyeon—tampan. Kemeja yang sudah tak rapi lagi dengan lengan tergulung separuh dan dasi melonggar masih melingkar di lehernya—menunjukkan bahwa namja dihadapannya ini adalah orang kantoran. Tapi wajahnya masih seperti anak sekolah.

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran di otaknya yang entah kearah mana tujuan mereka. Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya panjang dan menempati jarak yang masih kosong di sebelah Joonmyeon, "Baiklah, sepertinya kau susah untuk di singkirkan. Kau boleh mendapatkan tempat itu" ujarnya ringan seraya menyandarkan punggung di bangku taman lalu mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Tenang. Joonmyeon hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Hening. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

"Kau tak lihat? Menikmati angin dan matahari" jawab namja manis itu enteng dengan posisi tak berubah. Joonmyeon semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau tak merasakannya?" namja manis itu balik bertanya. Dahi Joonmyeon semakin berkerut. Merasakan apa? Selama 15 sebelum namja ini datang, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa kantuk menggelayut di kelopak matanya. Seolah mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Joon Myeon, "Ini sangat nyaman. Menikmati sore hari dan membiarkan angin ini membelai wajah kita. Di tambah sinar matahari yang cukup indah" jelas namja manis itu masih dengan posisi semula. Sedangkan Joonmyeon? Dia hanya bisa memasang wajah babonya.

"Coba saja, lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan" titah namja manis itu lembut. Entah karena penasaran atau memang otak Joon Myeon kini sedang konslet, ia menuruti kata-kata namja itu dan mulai mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan mata.

WUUUSSSHH

Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Lembut. Sangat nyaman. Benar apa yang namja manis itu katakan. Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangan pada namja di sebelahnya. Di tatapnya lekat namja itu—cukup manis dan—cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Apa-apaan otaknya ini, eoh? "Ehem" Joonmyeon berdehem, membuat namja disebelahnya membuka mata.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida" ujarnya lembut disertai senyum angelicnya. Namja di sebelahnya tersenyum. Omona! Lihat lesung pipit imut itu. Joonmyeon mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Zhang Yixing imnida" balas namja manis itu.

Sore esok harinya Joonmyeon kembali ke taman itu. Ya hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat dan menyegarkan otaknya yang sudah over capacity dengan urusan saham perusahaanya.

Joon Myeon dapat merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak tak semestinya disaat ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang kemarin ia temui. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mendekati sosok itu. Yixing. Ya, Yixing dengan posisi tak jauh beda dengan yang ia lihat kemarin. Begitu seterusnya selama beberapa bulan lamanya. Joonmyeon selalu ke taman itu bukan untuk melepas penatnya, tetapi hanya untuk bertemu dan menemani Yixing. Dan Joonmyeon menyadari ada yang berbeda saat ia bersama Yixing. Ah. Joonmyeon tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaiman indahnya saat perasaan itu menjalari hatinya. Dan Joonmyeon bukanlah seseorang yang mampu berkata-kata indah. Yang pasti—ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Yixing—disini—ditaman ini—bersama angin ini—dan cahaya mentari senja ini.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hening—

"Joonmyeon-ah?"

"Nde?"

"S-saranghae..."

Demi apa Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan mulut menganga. Oke! Ia tak bisa menjaga image-nya. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Kini ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Tubuhnya seolah meringan dan kalau saja itu bukan khayalan Joon Myeon—pastilah ia sudah terbang bersama kupu-kupu itu.

"Jeongmal sarang—" belum selesai namja manis itu mengucapkan kata-katanya, Joonmyeon sudah mengunci bibir plum itu dengan bibirnya.

Joonmyeon mengecup bibir Yixing perlahan. Melumat lembut seolah ingin menumpahkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sampai namja manis itu ahirnya menyatakan cinta padanya. Dilepaskan ciuman manis itu. Di tatapnya dalam orbs dihadapannya. Di nikmatinya ukiran indah disana. Mendekatkan wajah manis Yixing sehingga kening mereka menyatu. Di tangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua belah pipi putih yang berubah merona saat ia mengucapkan,

"Nado. Nan saranghamida Zhang Yixing"

Hembusan lembut angin senja menyapa. Dengan sinar jingga kemerahan dari sang nirwana. Menyatukan hati dua insan yang terpisah sekian lama menunggu takdir cinta mereka datang. Taman. Angin. Warna jingga kemerahan. Sungguh tenang dan nyaman.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

iyuh kok Suho rasanya cemen banget sih disini -_- ? masa kudu Lay duluan yang nyatain cinta ? siapa sih semenya ? eh nih couple kan emang random banget ya siapa yang jadi seme siapa yang jadi uke wkwkwk ;p mianhae Suho-Lay oppa.

at last, mind to **review** :) ?

gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^


End file.
